Zoostories - year after Zootopia
by LazyWriterP
Summary: The fates of Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde a year after events of Zootopia. When Nick and Judy fall on the trail, there is no brakes.
1. Long Trip - Part 1

Long Trip - Part 1

Judy Hopps is the first bunny who got into the police. After she solved the missing animals mystery and jailed Bellwether, she was the best cop in Zootopia. Her partner, Nick Wilde, helped her solve the mystery. They have been best friends for over a year now. For three months they have been living very close to each other.

Judy was coming back from her shift to her apartment, where she had appointment to meet Nick. She was hoping that Nick was ready because it was their horror movie night.

She opened the door and said, "Nick, I hope you are ready for 'The Night of the Living Dead'." But she only saw Nick sitting on the couch in complete darkness. She was concerned about how Nick reacted seeing her.

"Hi Judy... I...I need to go somewhere," he said with clear sadness in his voice. "I won't be in Zootopia for few days so don't try to contact me." Judy was terrified.  
She asked, "Nick, what happened?" But he only looked at her with his emerald eyes. She saw that he must be crying. "Nicholas, I am talking to you." But he only looked at her, and then he stood and passed her to go out. She was terrified. She went outside after him but he just got into a taxi and drove away.

She got back to her apartament, closed door behind her, and then slowly sat on couch. She was still so concerned about what Nick had just done!

She looked on the coffe tabble and saw an opened letter. She quickly grabbed it and examined the envelope. It was a letter from Foxwile where Nick's mother lived. She took the letter out from the envelope and started reading it. "Dear Mister Nicholas Wilde, your mother has been participant in a terrible car crash. She demands to visit with you. Her condition isn't well and she says if she's going to die, she wants to see her son, Nicky."

Judy now knew what happened to Nick. She knew that Nick will need her. She just felt it.

She called for a taxi and a half hour later she was on the airfield. After getting to the baggage place, she said to the attendent, Roe-deer, who had been sitting there and serving passangers, "Hi. I want one ticket to Foxwile, in first plane that will go there."  
Roe-deer looked at her and asked, "Excuse me Miss, are you drunk?"

Judy look at Roe-deer with anger in her eyes and said, "No, I am not drunk. I just need to get there the fastest time that is possible."  
Roe-deer said, "Okay, calm down lady, it will be $100."

She paid for her ticket and after one hour of waiting she was inside the plane waiting to take off. The plane was full of foxes and no one sat with Judy. Judy was mad. She was mad because Nick didn't tell her what had happened.

Then the pilot spoke. "Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. I am Dereck Berek, and I will be your pilot. We have 1000km to travel, so let's go up! Have a nice trip."

Judy was terrified about how long this trip was, but her head had still been swamped with one thought. How is Nick going, and how is she going to find him?

It was 11 P.M.

 _Grammar problems solved and repaired by LilyTheNinjaGirl._


	2. Long Trip - Part 2

Long Trip - Part 2

The plane wheel touched the ground.

It was 1:00 A.M.

Judy woke up quickly and got ready to go out immediately and search for Nick. She had been trying to avoid any trouble at the airport, but she accidentally fell on some fox who mumbled, "Stupid Bunny!"

When she got out of the small airport, she had this strange feeling that someone was following her. She turned into a side alley, took few steps, and then she took out a tazer and turned around very quickly.

"Woah, woah, lady. I just wanted to ask you a question!" someone said. Probably a fox, but Judy couldn't barely see his face.  
She asked, "Why are you following me?" He replied nice and gently.  
"Well, I think I know who you are and I want to offer you some help."

Judy looked at him, still unable to see his face, but she knows now that he is fox, because she saw his feet. "Then who I am?" she asked. He replied immediately.  
"You are Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde's best friend." Then he added, "If you want to get to Nick, here is his mother's address." He took out a random business card and wrote an address on it. Then he gave it to Judy and continued speaking. "If you want to get there, you have three options:

Option One - Take a taxi, but no one will take a passenger that is a bunny.

Option Two - Take a bus, but you could be robbed and kicked out."

Judy was mad at this guy, who was telling her what options she can take. She was still pointing her tazer at him. Then he said:

"Option Three - You can go with me, because I am going to go to them right now. Interested?" Judy had no idea what to reply. On one side she was scared, but on other side she needed to get to Nick.

She said, "Okay, but first show me yourself." He took a step forward and revealed himself. He was a fox, older than 50. He was dressed in an old black coat with strange green stripes that said, "16 S.B." Under his coat he had a white t-shirt, and was wearing trousers too, and a cap.

He said, "Because I didn't introduce myself, I am Pete Wrester, a good Wilde family friend, especially of Mrs. Wilde's." He stretched his paw out for welcome. Judy looked at him and slowly gave him her paw. He shook it like a fox, almost ripping Judy's hand off. She was uncertain of her decision but if she wanted to find Nick she needed to take radical steps.

 _Grammar problems solved and repaired by LilyTheNinjaGirl._


	3. Long Trip - Part 3

Long Trip - Part 3

Pete said to Judy, "I have a car parked nearby, so follow me." And looking back, she followed him. As they walked to his car it was 2 A.M.

When she saw his car sitting underneath a lantern, her ears drooped downward and she said, "Well if this is your car, then I want to go by foot." His car was an old half car, half van in a red color, rusted in many places.  
Pete said, "Don't worry my little bunny, you will get there in one piece. This car was made by Aurochs in Small Car Factory twenty years ago, so it's more solid than many of the newer cars." He said this with strong conviction in his voice.

He went to the passenger door and opened it for Judy like real gentleman. She smiled nicely and said, "Thanks" before sitting in the old seat. The inside of the car looked way better than the outside.

Pete sat in the driver's seat and started the car. Judy's ears went up. She had never heard an engine sound like this. Before she asked, Pete said "Its an old double-acting engine. They don't produce engines like this anymore."

Judy laughed very quietly, because Pete was saying this so enthusiastically that she knew he could probably talk about it for hours. He threw it into first gear and the car started going. Judy nervously buckled her seatbelt. Pete looked at her and laughed. He was already putting it into third gear.

The radio had played from the time the engine first started. Judy asked him, "Could you shut it off? I want to talk." Pete snatched the radio cables. Judy look at him with surprise.  
He said, "This is the only way to shut it down... So what do you want to talk about?"  
She replied, "Okay...Well I wanted to ask you why you are helping me, and how did you know who I am?"  
He laughed and said, "We have television like everybody else, and I watch the news regularly to know about stuff that is happening." As he answered her, his face turned from happy to little upset. Judy saw it and her ears turned into a defensive position. Her arm flew to her pocket to get the tazer but when she looked at Pete she saw a GUN pointed at her head.  
He asked, "Who is Nick for you? What does he see in bunny, but not a fox? You are the biggest problem. Now I will deal with you."

Judy was scared to death. She wanted to scream, but she can't open her mouth. And then something unexpected happened. Pete started laughing hard and said, "Oh little bunny. It's not even loaded!" and dropped the gun at Judy's feet. She was a little bit scared, and her ears were still in defense position.  
Pete spoke again. "I am happy that Nick found someone that will go uninvited to his parent's house just to help him."

She calmed down and said, "That wasn't funny Pete! I was scared, I could have tazed you!" He looked at her, and his face became sad.  
He said, "I...I'm sorry...I...After I just got out of the army to come home, all of my friends went to Zootopia or somewhere else. Nobody wants to talk to me...Maybe kids, but they just come for war stories, nothing more. This stripe I have on my coat is our team number, 'Sixteenth Sapper's Battalion'...I just thought that was funny. In the army it was...Sorry." His arm start to shake a little bit so he reached into his pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes. He opened the window, because it was 3 A.M. and not too hot outside. He light up a cigarette and sat there in silence.

Judy was sad about what he told her. She asked, "You don't have any family?"  
He released smoke from his cigarette and said, "No. My mom died a week after I got back from the army. I never had a dad because this a*** left mom when she get pregnant, so yeah I have nobody." She saw that there was water in his eyes, but she needed to ask one last question.  
"And what about the Wilde family? You said that you are their good friend."

He laughed through tears and said, "When my mom died I needed to sell my house because nobody wanted to give a job to a veteran. I had money to live on, but not to buy a house or rent a small room, so I bought this car and I was living in it for a year. One night, Mrs. Wilde made a banquet, so using my camouflage techniques I stole a lot of things, even some money. But I couldn't sleep for three days so I decided to give it back and even if they called the police, I deserved it."

He puffed on the cigarette and after letting the smoke go he continued. "Nick's mom is probably the nicest Madam you can ever meet, after your parents, of course. She said that what I did in beginning was bad, but she never saw a thief who gave stolen things back. She told me to help her in her garden for one month and then she would forget about everything.  
"After a month she said that she had something for me, and told me that her friend had a repair station and I could work over there. Then after a year of hard work, I rented a small flat. So I can live like a normal fox right now..." Suddenly he quieted.

The car stopped. Judy looked around nervously, first to the left and she saw only a trees, then she looked to the right and saw a road to a white house in woods. It was completely dark. Judy nervously asked, "What's going on Pete?"  
Pete said through tears, "She's...she's gone..."

It was 04:00 A.M.

 _Grammar problems solved and repaired by LilyTheNinjaGirl._


	4. Long Trip - Part 4

Long Trip - Part 4

He started crying. Judy was sad too, but not as sad as Pete was. Pete put the car in first gear and slowly pulled into the driveway. When he stopped he said to Judy, while still crying, "I will find Nick and bring him here...stay here and don't go out." He stepped out of the car, blew his nose, and stopped crying. Judy was sad and scared, thinking about how Nick would react when he saw her. It was 4:45 A.M.

A few minutes later, Judy saw somebody walk out from the house. She shook a little bit because now there were two people on her side of the car outside. Then she heard someone being pushed into the hood of the car. It was Nick fighting with Pete, or more like Nick punching Pete.

Nick shouted at Pete and punched him. "How dare you come here when my mother died?! How dare you?! You filthy stealer! You stupid veteran! Its sad that when you disarmed the bomb it didn't blow up when you were disarming it, but it blew up in the truck with my friends!" Nick was punching Pete really hard. Judy was scared, she had never seen Nick that angry before.  
Then when Nick stopped for while, panting, Pete said, "I am sorry that she had to see this..." And he spit blood from his mouth.  
Nick asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"  
Still panting, Pete said, "Never mind...end it...please..." Nick motioned his head, swung his arm in the air, and then he heard a loud shout that came through tears.  
"NICK STOP IT, PLEASE!"

It was Judy. She was crying. Nick let Pete go. Pete sank to the ground in front of the car. Nick was terrified that Judy saw everything. He tried to walk over to her and explain everything, but she jumped into the car and closed the door. Nick came to the window and start trying to explain. "Judy please come out...We...We can talk about this... I didn't want to do that, but he deserved it! Judy?...Cottontail?"  
But Judy only said, "Don't ever call me that, you psycho..." She was still crying.  
"What did he tell you, Judy?" Nick asked. "Did he tell you that he was dropped from the army for making 15 foxes go to the sand? He didn't know how to disarm a bomb, so he pretended that the bomb was safe to move. After a truck started to move, the bomb exploded, killing 15 young foxes." He leaned back against the car door. "Judy, four of those young foxes were my friends. He deserved it."

Nick put his head between his legs. He started to cry too. He lifted his head up again and talked to Judy through the tears. "For a moment I was hoping that my mom would be alright, but then..." He stopped for a second, "But then I met the doctor, who said that she only had a few hours of life left...It was like..." he stopped again. "I was thinking about why I didn't tell you...Why I didn't take you with me...You know why?"  
He heard only silence in response. "Because I was scared that I would scare you with my reaction...I didn't want you to see me cry, but now I think, seeing me cry might have been better than what just happened." He laughed through tears, but this time it didn't help him.

He said, "Okay Judy, I know that life between us will never be the same as before, so if you want, after the funeral I will never show my face to you again. And I will quit my job as a police officer." And then through heavy tears he choked out, "But remember..that...that..." He couldn't end it. He started crying even harder, his face buried in his paws.

He removed his paws from his eyes for a bit and saw Judy being held by Pete, with a gun pointed at her head. She spoke quietly through Pete's hand, "...Nick...HELP!"

It was 5 A.M.

 _My fanfictions have grammar problems. They are repaired by LilyTheNinjaGirl. Give her follow, like, __chocolate or something. She is doing a lot of work repairing my shity grammar. :)_


	5. Long Trip - Part 5(end)

**Before you start reading. You need to know that this fanfiction had grammars problems(Big problems). It was repaired by LilyTheNinjaGirl. Follow her, give her like or something. She deserves it.**

 **Long trip - part 5 (end)**

Pete's white shirt was now stained red from his blood. Nick yelled at him, _"Let her go, you psycho..."_ He realized that Judy called him that a few moments ago and he smiled very slightly. But then he saw something that he could not tolerate. It was Judy's tears.

He wanted to rush at Pete, but Pete spoke. _"Everybody thinks that the death of those fifteen foxes was my fault. NO, IT WAS NOT!"_ he yelled. _"It...it was all the fault of that young private. He lied to me, telling me 'Bomb is clear to go Sargent. Do you know why? Because he hated me! He was the weakest soldier we had on our team. I was trying to teach him discipline, and other stuff, but he didn't want to learn."_ Pete spat blood from his mouth and said, _"Only your mother believed me. Only her. But now... Now this doesn't matter."_ He let Judy go. Judy rushed into Nick's arms.

 _"Now I only have one more thing to do..."_ said Pete. Nick and Judy closed their eyes, but they only heard the sound of someone walking. Nick looked at Pete, who had gone a little ways away from them. He watched Pete turn around to face them. Pete smiled, and then he said, _"Thanks"_. He pointed his gun at his own head and immediately pulled the trigger. Nick heard a deafening 'Bang' sound. Judy started screaming like never before. Nick looked at Pete's dead body. The whole sidewalk was covered in blood. Nick was afraid.

He yelled to Judy, _"Don't look Judy. Just DON'T look!"_

07:00 A.M.

Nick stuffed Pete's body into a black bag. While they were zipping the bag Nick saw that Pete's face was still happy. Nick and Judy still couldn't get over what had just happened. They had just been sitting, snuggling in an ambulance. Nick said, _"Why did he do this...? We still could have helped him if he hadn't committed..."_ he couldn't said the word.

Judy said it for him. _"Suicide? You mean that, Nick?"_ she asked. Nick just shook his head in confirmation. Then the FPD officer came over to them. He give his sincerest condolences to Nick about his mother and informed the fox and the bunny that they had found two envelopes. One was addressed to Judy, and the other was addressed to Nick.

07:30 A.M

They got to the shed that was behind Nick's mom's house. When they opened the doors, they saw some shelves and folding tables. They sat at on of the tables and put the two letters on it. They looked at each other. Nick asked, _"Who opens first?"_

Judy looked at him, giving him a look that clearly displayed who she thought should go first. _"Okay, okay, I get it."_ He took a claw out on one of his fingers and opened the envelope with it. There were two things. A letter and a gold medallion. He started reading:

 _"Dear Nick, if you get this letter I will probably be dead and lying in a plastic bag. Don't worry, I meant to do this, but I needed to give you my story before I died. I knew that you would come to Foxwile because your mother told me that. Here is a gold medallion, the last souvenir that I have from my mother, and it might help you in a bad situation. I hope you will have a better life than I did. -Peter."_

He finished reading and didn't know what to say. Nick looked at Judy. She was looking at her letter. _"Nick,"_ she said, _"I am scared to open this, after that what just happened."_ She was traumatized after what had happened a few hours ago. Nick looked at her.

 _"We can open it together,"_ he reassured her.

 _"No, it's a letter for me and I should do it by myself."_ She opened the envelope and found two things inside: a letter and some keys. She started, like Nick, to read the letter out loud:

 _"Dear Judy Hopps, I was writing this letter when I realized that you would come too. I am sorry for that you two had to see that, but now you know that I didn't kill those 15 foxes. Now I can go to them in peace. You probably are wondering why I shot myself. I had cancer, lung cancer. The doctor said that I had a maximum of two weeks to live. I didn't want to lay in bed and wait for death. I made up my mind to go the opposite way. I am really sorry for what you had to see._

 _At least I am in a better place now (I think I will be). I give you the keys to my car. It's yours now. You can do whatever you want to do with it. Sell it, burn it, keep it. Just remember that car will be working for many, many, more years than other ones do. And please forgive Nick. I went into his mother's house and played 'Ode to Joy' to make him mad because I needed luck, Officer Judy."_

They sat there for more than an hour, in complete silence. Judy was wondering why he didn't tell them about the cancer and what to do with his car. Nick had only one question: Is what he said about that private the truth?

Two days later, there was Nick's mother's and Pete's funerals. At 's funeral, there were a lot of foxes, and Judy of course. At Peter's funeral there was only Nick, Judy, and Senior Robert who had given Peter a job.

The next day Nick and Judy took a plan to Zootopia. They were still in shock after what had happened three days ago. They drove to the airfield in Peter's car that Judy had inherited from him. Nick opened the glove compartment and found a photo of Peter and his 'team'. He saw that everybody in photo were foxes. Then he look a closer look and saw one that wasn't a fox. It was a young buffalo. It was Chief Bogo!

He showed it to Judy and asked, _"What we gonna do with that? And what about the car?"_

He was thinking about selling it, but instead he heard, _"I want to keep it. I'm starting to like this car."_ Then Judy added, _"And we're going to talk with Bogo about this photo. We'll have to explain it, anyway..."_ Nick was flabbergasted.

 _"Well, it's your choice Cottontail."_ He gave her a warm smile. She gave him the same in return. _"Sooo, how are we gonna transport this? Seriously..."_

 _"If I remember well, you are the sly fox,"_ Judy said. They both started laughing and afterwards they looked into each other's eyes. Judy stared into Nick's emerald eyes, and Nick stared into Judy's purple eyes. Then Judy said, _"We're going to send it, like a letter..."_

They arrived at Zootopia Airport and already saw Chief Bogo. He was very mad. _"Wilde, Hopps, to my car, NOW!"_ They knew that they were in deep trouble after not giving a sign of being alive for the last few days.

 _"Chief, we have a question for you too,"_ said Nick and took out the old photo.

Bogo took the photo really quickly and in one second he went from mad to being completely surprised. _"To my car, now. We have to talk."_

They were now sitting in Chief's Bogo office. _"First, where have you been for the last few days?"_ Bogo asked.

 _"I went with Judy to see my mother before she died. And then we waited two days for the funeral..."_ Nick said.

 _"Okay, but you should tell me or just call to me. Now, where did you get this photo from? This photo had only nineteen of my friends from the army. Fifteen of them..."_

Nick cut him off before he finished. _"Died? Not anymore. Now it's sixteen..."_ Bogo looked at him, surprised.

 _"Who did you get this photo from?"_ he asked. Judy, who was sitting quietly until now, spoke.

 _"We got it from Peter."_

Bogo looked at her, and she saw that he was holding his tears. _"From 'Uncle Pete'?_ _What happened to him?"_ There was total silence...

Then Judy said quietly, _"He had lung cancer. He had a maximum of two weeks to live, and he didn't want to wait for death and he shot himself... He committed suicide... Right in front of our eyes."_ She started crying quietly. Nick wanted to help her, but he knew if Chief found out that they were too close to each other, they would have problems. He sat there in complete powerlessness. Chief Bogo took off his glasses and started saying...

 _"It was spring twenty years ago. After I had finished Police Academy, I wanted to see more of the world so I went to the army. I was very surprised when I found out that I would be in the 'Sixteenth Sapper's Battalion' and my commander would be a fox. We called him 'Uncle Pete'. He took care of us like a father would take care of his kids. He had a son, but he was in the 'Seventh Artillery Regiment'. He was only eighteen years old and..."_

Then Nick interrupted, _"So he had a son? He told us that he had no one!"_

Bogo looked at him and said, _"Yeah he had a son. His name was Peter Jr., but everybody called him Junior. And getting back to what I said before you interrupted me,"_ he looked at Nick, _"And he had a better job than us. We always were with the storming troops destroying mine fields, making paths for our troops under the enemy fire. Pete always went first with his Bearsky Tokariev-33 that he found and took as a souvenir."_

He took a deep breath and continued, _"One day, we were called to go to our troops' back and disarm a bomb that was nearby our base. Pete had a strange feeling that something was not okay that day. He left the disarming to this young wolf private... I think his name was Phil, but I'm not sure. After a few minutes he said that the bomb was disarmed and ready to go. The boys loaded it onto the truck and we said that we would meet at the base. Pete was talking to Phil about discipline."_

 _"The guys went on the truck and we went to go after them in a Jeep that we got that day. Pete came to the Jeep. He wanted to say something, but then we heard a big 'BOOM' sound and when we looked at the road between the trees, we saw a big fire ball. Pete yelled to me 'Quick, we have to get there!' and jumped into driver's seat, igniting the Jeep engine. I jumped in the back and in no time we were at the explosion site. All the trees were black. The truck had disappeared. We only saw where it was when it blew up. Pete sat in the middle of the explosion site, even though the ground was still very hot. He took out cigarettes and lit one. Then another sat there and started doing it when the Military Police showed up. They took him."_ He looked at Judy and Nick. They were sitting there pensively.

 _"The next day, I got a document about my transfer to Military Police forces. Last time I saw him was on the airfield. I had a shift that day. I watched while he was getting into a plane with his bag. He was mentally destroyed. He saw me. He waved goodbye and went to the plane."_ Bogo again took a breath.

 _"I met his son on the airfield too, the next day. We talked with each other and he said that he got promoted and he was going to go to Zootopia and do paperwork from then on. We both knew that was assigned after what had happened."_ He looked at them again and added, _"If you want to find him you need to go over to the shooting range. He is a master with Light Machine Guns. I didn't have any contact with him for over three years now. When you meet him, give him my condolences."_

Nick lifted his head up and looked at Bogo. He was sitting there quietly with his hooves on his face. He was crying. Then Nick asked, _"Boss, can we get a furlough?"_

Bogo didn't look at him as he asked, _"For how long?"_

Nick looked at Judy. She was looking at him and she whispered, _"Two weeks..."_

Nick wanted to say more, but Bogo was faster, _"Two weeks... Okay, but then you get all the morning and night shifts."_

Nick wasn't happy, but he replied _"Alright."_

They went back to Judy's apartment in complete silence and sat on couch. After that Nick stood up and said, _"If you want me to leave, just say it..."_

But she answered him with a very hot kiss. After that they both hugged and Judy said, _"Never ever be like you were on that night."_ She looked him in the eyes and said, _"I need to get some rest. Good night, my Foxy..."_ And she immediately fell asleep. Nick gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead and they both fell asleep, cuddling each other.


	6. Finding the truth - part 1

Finding the truth - part 1

It was the last day of the first week of vacation. Nick and Judy have been in much beter condition. Pete's car that now belong's to Judy have been standing in fornt of her apartment. Judy stated that she want to make this care more friendly to look and she want to paint it. When she was cleaning car inside she found strange box under the passanger seat."What we gona here?" she asked herself.

Few hours later...

Nick was going to the Judys apartment with coffe and donouts. They want to spend this day together becouse Judy have in plans to go visit her family next day. He remember that he want to say her that he love her that feraly night but somebody says in his head that mayby isn't the best time to do that.

When he come to her apartmen and opened door he saw her moving quickly searching something. She don't even see that Nick come in. He slamed the door and yelled "Boom!". That wasn't the best idea. Judy jumped high in air and throw a medium size mettal box at Nick. He dodget it like bullet and replied to her "You still throw like a bunny." and laughed. After while he stopped seeing that Judy's leg was taping to floor with light speed. She said "Don't do this Nicholas." he know that when she tell to him in his full name that he did very bad. He know that when she use his second name 'Philias' it's the same thing like she tell him he is dead "You scared me. I could hurt or even kill you." Nick said " So what's going up?" and take metal box from the floor. Then he make few steps and put it on coffe table witch donouts and coffe. She said "Oh...I didn't saw that you buy a coffe and donouts...Thanks and sorry for this throw but you scared me." Nick give her sweet kiss in forehead and said "Everything for my cotton nail."

They eat and drink together, watching TV in the same time. Then they hear this words "And now we get a better look at the only shooting range in Zootopia. Our corespondent is there, Betsy what can you say us?" They both looked at the TV screen. Nicke puted his phone to the tabble, totaly forgoting about it. Then the TV reporter speak "We are here in Sahara zone on the only shooting range in whole Zootopia. We are talking with a boss and founder of this complex Mr. Belrod." Reporter turned into the mid. aged lion. " what can you say US about this place?" Then the guy started saying "Well It's sad that no to much people in Zootopia want to have possibility to protect themself's but the law is very restricted too. People NOT in Zootopia have more guns and schooting ranges becouse their places are not so secure like our city. But without my friend's and mates from army I wouldn't do such a deal. The most angaded was Junior..."they both stoped listening what Mr. Belrod was saying. They totaly forgot about that what chieff Bogo said. Judy looked at Nick. "We can go there I know exactly where it is, i have been there only one time but i know where it is." Nick said. Judy looked at him and asked "You trained shooting?" he replied "I need to do this when i was joining the Police." Judy looked at him and said "We can go ther in Pete's car..."she stoped. Nick was thinking that she started to remember everything but she said "I send car to painting today. So we need to go there on our foot's." Nick looked at her and asked "And what's about this box?". "I am gona deal with it when we get back." Judy said standing up from coach. Nick replied "At least we can spend much time together." and smiled to her.

When they were reaching the shooting range Judy said "My ears... they start to hurt." Nick know that Bunnys exepct Judy have better hearing than him. He stand after her, puted his paws on her ears and puted them down. Then he said "You will get ear plugs, but for now you need to hold on like that. She said "Thanks." she realy apriciated how Nick was gentle in holding her ears and making that hurt disapear.

When they arrived at the schooting range the sound was very loud. They go in to the office where everybody who want to schoot need to go, sign papers and pay for range. When they just went in they meet guy, they was looking for, Mr. Belrod. "Excusme, Mr. Belrod?" Said Judy. Lion looked at her and replied "Sorry but all ranges for bunnys are closed today." She make strange look at him and then Nick start talking "Excusme Mr. Belrod, I am Nick Wilde from ZPD and we are searching for Peter Jr. We have some questions to him." He make face like he heard that name for first time in his life. Then he jumped to the window and yelled "Stop Fireing, Stop Fireing." Everybody who was that moment on schooting range looked at him like on some idiot. He still hear firing and said "If you want to find him just go to that man who is fireing right now. Oh and better wear one of this. You bunnys need this or you will lose your hearing. You Mr. Wilde get one too." And then yelled to the wolf who was first standing in the queue. "NEXT!"

They go to the ranges section. There still was only one fireing. When they come closer they see three strange things. First Junior was a Wolf, second he don't have one leg, third there was two kids with him, one was bunny girl, other one was a wolf boy.

Judy comed closer to him and touched him one time. Then she see that little bunny girl come to her and star counting really fast "20,19,18[...]5,4,3,2,1,0." and then yelled "Jammed. I said you dad that this one bullet is not okay, Oh and this lady want to talk with you." Junior and younger wolf looked at Judy and Nick. They was standing there little confused. They don't know what to say first. Judy said" Excusme, Mr. Peter Jr. Wrester?" Wolf looked at her and them grabed her by her furr and take up. Nick want to punch him but then he see that he put Judy at chair and then he sit by himself. "Well I don't hear that words by lonng time." Then he looked at her and asked very gently "So what take so little bunny to place like this?" She replied "I and my partner come here to find you. We have some informations and questions." Junior looked at Judy and asked "You and your partner?" Then he heard quiet caughting from his left side. He looked there and saw Nick. "Oh sorry man I don't see you." Then he said to his son "Eric could you go and make 'K' ready to go?" He motioned his head and said "Of course dad." Junior throwed keyes to him, he grabed them and run out with his sister.

Then he looked at Nick who meanwhile sit next to Judy. "So what type of partners are you? Only work or after work is something too?"He looked at them and smiled curiously. Nick star "Eeee...", then Judy starded "So yeah...eeee...he..." Junior put his pawn in air and said "Shhhh. So you are partners after work too. Only firends or something more?" and again he made his curiously look. Then Judy replied "But I was thinking that We ask questions?" Junior laughed and said "You are on my place so I asks question. And of course we don't gona talk about my personal things over here."Then he get grabed by someone. He looked down and see his daughter saying "It's ready dad." He get up and asked Judy "You get here by?". "By foot." she replied. "Well this will be funny like never ever." he said, and continued "Five animals one motorcycle, heh, It sounds like some type of movie for adults." Judy and Nick looked at each other and then at Junior. They know barely nothing what about was Junior saying.

They get out of the shooting range and see it. It was olive green motorcycle with a basket. "Okay Lila you sit in the basket with Mrs. Judy and Eric, and you Mr. Wilde will sit behind me. Nick looked at him terryfied. He never drive on motorycle. It was his first time. Junior looked at Nick. Judy was allready siting with Juniors kids in basket. She looked at Nick and said "C'mon Nick, It's fun." "Yeah c'mon Mr. Wilde, you aren't scared right?" Nick swallowed saliva, and jumped on the motorcycle. After second he was regreting everything. They go out from the Zootopia and go to the external rim of Zootopia. Nick and Judy never have been there. It was very majestatic place.

They arrived finaly to the possesion under the mountain. When they stoped on inroad and get out from motorcycle Judy walked to Nick to check is everything with him after this ride. He was completly ok and said to Judy "I enjoyed this ride more than patrols with you cotton nail." Judy looked at him make a little smile and replied "Ha ha mister funny. So that means that you gona make driving license and buy a car?" He looked at her and said "For now only motorycle license but later, mayby, i don't want to drive with my kids on motorcycle." They both looked at themself with heat but their look was destracted by loud howl and yell by Junior. He yelled "sweetheart, We are home, and We have guests." They both looked at the house side. And then, they saw her...


	7. Finding the truth - part 2

**_Finding the truth - part 2_**

They see walking from the house doors mid. aged bunny with big smile on her face. Her fur was red collor and she don't have half of her right ear.

Junior come closer to her and said

"Hi sweetheart."

and give her hot kiss. Judy looking at it feel some strange thing started inside. It was love heat. She looked at Nick who was searching nervous his pockets.

"Nick, what are you searching for?"

she asked with heat heard her voice.

"I think I lost my phone..."

he looked at her, she was standing there, biting her lower lip

"and what happend to you?"

he asked with surprise in his sound.

"Oh nothing, just nothing..."

she turned around still in heat

" you just left your phone on coffe table."

Nick smacked his face with his paw. Then Junior call them out

"Judy, Nick come here."

They come to them. They stand face to face, to bunny what was Junior wife.

"So, this is my War 'souvenir', "

bunny kicked him in his leg, but he only laughed a little bit and continued

" this is my wife Kate."

Bunny girl make step forward and puting her arm into welcome gesture, said

"Hi, I am Kate and unlike to my husband I have two legs..."

then Junior interupted her

" But you don't have ear..."

he have no possibility to end becouse bunny jumped high back and landed on Junior shoulder, and put her paws on his mouth. He start laughing by the little paws. She continued

"and It's very nice too meet you...?"

Judy replied quickly

"Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde."

"So nice too meet you Mr. Wilde and Ms. Hopps. Please come in, and fell like it's your own house."

They get into the big villa. It have two floors and basement. They go to the living room and sit on couch. In left side of the room there was a big furnance made from stones and near to it where was a rocking chair. Vis-a-vis to them there was a big 50 cal. TV. On flor there was laing big carpet in all colours of moro masking. Under the TV there was shelf with DVD player and some boxes of movies. On the right side there was a sliding doors to garden and shelf with books. A lot of books. Pete get in after bringing motorycle to the garage. His kid's go up stairs propably to their room.

"Do you want something to drink?"

Kate asked from kitchen. They both don't know what to reply and then they hear Junior

"Well for me and Mr. Wilde beer and for you girls propably some tea with carrots."

They looked at each other and then heard

"Bang"

from kitchen. Junior walked out with two beers and said

"Well at least It isn't that frying pan like the last time."

He give beer to Nick and said to Judy

"You need to wait for a while."

He sit comfortly in his rocking chair, and take prosthesis out. After this he opened beer and asked

"So about what do you want to talk with me?"

Judy looked at Nick who have opened a beer and looked at her.

"Well Mr. Wrester I don't have best informatinons for you. Your Father is dead..."

she quiet herself and then she hear something that she wasn't expecting to hear

"Yeah and something that I don't know?"

Judy looked at Nick surprised.

"I don't take the joke or something else Mr. Wres..."

but Junior interupted her

"Just call me Junior or PJ. Yeah I know that my 'real' parents are dead, now I am more afraid if you not telling about my stepdad Pete. Becouse you didn't wright...Wright?"

He looked at them with hope in his eyes.

"That's sorry to say Junior but your step dad Pete have lung cancer ,he decided to go oposite to death and he suicide himself."

They both heard deaf glas breaking sound form behind. Katy quickly jumped through broken glass and spilled tea.

"Honey breath, up and down, up and..."

she jumped back. Junior take stick that heve been near him and go out to the garden slaming door behind him. Judy was scared, Nick was scared too. Only Kate look normal.

"He look like animal!"

said Judy.

"Ehh. Okay, next time if you have some bad information, don't tell him it, to the time I arive."

said Kate.

"You see, he have some trauma after he get back from War with me but i promised him that I will not say about it to anybody. He is sitting in sheed, over there in bushes."

She pointed place with her finger.

"I will make new tea and I will join you. Oh let him go first."

she looked at Nick. Nick looked at both of them. Then Judy puted her hot paw on his arm and looked at him. She still was in heat. He rolled his eyes and said

"Fine."

They both get out from house. It was geting dark. Judy said going next to Nick

"I hope that, he will be in shape to ride us back to home."

"Well after my mother died i have not been in good shape."

and he looked at Judy. She still was looking strange biting her lower lip. They got to sheed.

Nick put his paw on the door handle. He opened it and saw Junior pointing a revolver at his face. Nick freezed. Junior looked away and put gun on the bench.

"Come in Nicki."

he said by tears,

"That was thing that we don't planed."

and take another shot from his whisky bottle. Nick sit near to him and said

"Well the same day my mom died too so you know..."

he looked at the whisky bottle. Junior saw this, opened drawer and take glass from it. Then he said

"Tell that 'bunny' in heat to come in."

Now Nick understanded what was not okay with Judy. He opened door to shed and said

"Come in."

They both sit on the table. Junior give him and Judy glass and pure them with whisky. There was a wardrobe but not with a clothes. There have been glass and behind that glass was a flag of Zootopia burned a little bit and with bullet holes in it. On bottom there was a shining metal box and on this box was laing few old army photos and a gun with loong barrel.

When Judy and Nick take first shots of whisky, Junior start telling a story

"It was 17 years ago. It was my third and the last month on the war. We feel safe becouse we have been away from the main front line but one day we have been flanked, a lot of my friends died. I take my friend who was injured and we run in to the bushes. It was raining all day. I sliped on the wet ground. My friend yelled to me

'Safe your self PJ, I will stop them.'

I left him my granades and my rifle, he give me this Colet Python. I was running. I don't even know where. Then I heard him yelling

'AAAAAA'

and then deaf bang..."

He stoped for while, take shot from bottle and continued

"I don't know if this what happened next was a miracle or just blind luck but, I heard sniper shot from distance and then i feel hot pain in my leg. I was still runing. I make my self to some village. It was dark and raining as hell. I sit near to the some wall in the back alley and i started to faint. When I opened my eyes back I see a gun pointed into my head, I just said

'Come on, DO IT'

and then I again faint. When I again get back to the living I saw that I..."

He looked at the door. His wife come in and bring bottle of whisky. He smiled and make a step for her, from his feet. She jumped in and after giving him a bottle of whisky, she sat behind him on bench and put her head on his head.

Judy feel that heat again. Then Junior after puring glasses, start talking again

" I saw that I am in some kind of room. I still have been feeling my leg. I take the quilt up and I saw that my leg is gone.

'So you wake up.'

said some little voice from the dark place in the room that i can't see. I want to take my gun form the tabble behind me but she take step out and said

'So you want to kill that one who saved you?'

I replied

'Well after you take my leg away I will do It witch smile on my faceeeee.'

I just fall down from the bed. I forgot that my leg is gone. Then I saw Kate, she showed herself and by laughing she said

'Well I am waiting Mr. Soldier.'

I start crying. I get my self up and I sit on the bed. She was standing there surprised how I was acting.

' Why can't you shot me right in to the brain or my body? Why? And why did you help me?'

She come closer to me, after a while of standing there she sit on bed near to me. She take my paw from my face and looked at me

'Well I don't know. Something in my head said to me that I schouldn't kill you. And now I feel more strange. I never fell like that.'

She take her paw to the tabble and give me now my Python.

'Well you need to go now. I saved your live but If my forces find you first they will kill you.'

'So you know that if my forces found me they will do the same thing but just in oposite way?'

'Yes I know so you need to go. No...'

She see the door was kicked out. Seven rams comed in with their Bearshnikovs 47 and pointed it to Us.

'You betrayed Us. Now you will di...'

There was only loud bang and the ram fall down. There was another one, and another one. Then when the last round was shooted out there still was three rams. She jumped out and grbed BK-47 and throw one to me and said

'Stay here'

And run out..."

He looked at whisky bottle and then he asked his wife

"Swette could you tell me what time is it? I need to drive Mrs. and Mr. Wilde to home."

Judy was slightly drunk too.

"It's time, you aren't going anywhere becouse you are too drunk. Nick and Judy can sleep this night in our house and tomorow I will drop them in the city when I will be goining to the doctor."

"But I tell my parents that I will come to visit today." said Judy and almost fell out from the chair. Nick catched her and said

"Well, well, well my little bunny get drunk." and smiled with his sly look. "I will call your parents and I will intersperse your visit for tomorow."

They wallked out from the shed. Only Nick and Kate was not to bad drunk. They got in to the house and Kate say

"Nick, you and Judy can sleep in our bed room. I will go and sleep in the guest-room. And don't worry PJ just love sleeping in couch. It will be Red and Gray. And if you want to do 'things' don't worry there is lock in door and the walls are muted. Good night."

she smiled and go to guest-room.

Nick opened door to the room and put Judy on the bed then go back and close the door. Then he lay him self on the floor.

"Nicki can you lay near to me?"

he heard ask from bed. He looked up and saw judy only in her top and panties. He get on the bed. Judy put her paws on his shirt and start to taking it out. After she take out his shirt she said

"You know that you are handsome. And that's one of much more things that I love in you. And now take this pants out, you aren't going to sleep in them.

After all undressing they lay in bed looking into their eyes.

"Nick I love you I don't want to lose you. And now good night."

When Nick was freezed she give him sweet kiss in his cheek. Turned aound and fall asleep. Nick grabed her boddy and move it closer to him self, then he kiss her in forehead and said

"Good night, my love."

They both fall asleep, even if Nick know that what will be happening in the closest time, will not be the best for him and Judy. But the target was now more important.

 **Well i hope you like my Fanfic so far. As you might know Nick mom is alive but don't worry, things will turn for over 180 degrees. Have a nice day ;)**

 **LWP**


	8. Finding the truth - part 3(end)

**Finding the truth - part 3 (end)**

Sun was shining through backdrop. Nick stand up and after yawning and scratching his back he look behind. He see Judy.

"So that wasn't a dream." he whispered.

He get up quick but quiet becouse he don't want to wake up Judy. He go downstairs to the living room. He realy need to go to the bathrom. He fall on Junior.

"PJ where is..." he don't even have possibility to end his sentence becouse Pete put one paw on his mouth and whispered

"Shhhhh...I fell like my head get smacked with anvil. Oh and to toilet that way." and he put his hand in the air showing Nick white door.

When Nick get out he fell like he drink all water in Zootopia. He was thirsty. He found kitchen himself and take a glass of watter. Then next, and next and he realized that it will be beter if he take whole bottle.

Now when his thirstiness was defeated he start to looking for Junior. He need to borow phone. He can not find him but instead he found a phone. He unlocked it, and after typing Judys parents number he call to them.

"Hello?"

"Hello I hope I don't wake up, It's Nick Wilde, Judy partner."

"Oh, Hi Nicholas, nice to hear you, Is everything with Judy ok?"

"Yeah, but we have unexpected dinner party and she asked me if i can phone you and said that she will come tomorow."

"Oh, Okay then."

"So...Have a nice day."

"Yes you too. Goodbye"

"Goodbye."

After the call ended Nick let a deep breath. It was strange for him to talk to Judy's parents.

Meanwhile

Judy opened her eyes slowly.

"What happend?"

she asked herself. Her head was not felling to good.

"Did someone hit me with rammer?"

She remember only siting near to Nick and drinking first glass of whisky. She wasn't quite too good at drinking. She stand up from the bed and saw that she is only in her top and panties. She looked at the chair and see Nick shirt.

"Oh no, I hope we didn't do anything stupid."

She said woried. She go down to faind Nick and when she just get out from the last step she fall on Nick. She was falling down but Nick catched her.

"Her Cottontail better be carefoulf."

"Nick...I have question...Did we 'Do' something not okay this night?"

"Yeah nice to see you Cottontail. No we don't but that things that you was saying. It was very nice to hear."

And he make his sly smile.

"What did i tell you Nick?"

"That I look handsome without shirt and..."

He doesn't want to tell her that she said she love him.

Then Junior come in with a few bottles of water

"We gonna need them. Oh hello Judy."

"Hi PJ. Nick could you get our clothes from the bedroom. I fell a little bit uncomfortable."

"Yeah, sure thing Cottontail."

"Nick please."

But he only give her smile and go upstairs. Judy go to the living room and see Junior sitting in his rocking-chair. He opened one eye and look at Judy.

"Did I tell whole story?"

"I don't know. I don't remember to good. And my head fell's like it's going to explode."

"Drink water, this will go away but you need time."

He said and drink water from bottle. Judy do the same thing. She fell not to much but a little bit better. Nick come in to the room and give Judy her clothes. He allready was wearing his shirt.

"Nick did I tell you whole story?"

Asked Pete.

"No you ended when Kate get BK-47 and go out form the room."

"So untill she is not in home I will tell you the rest of the story. After while of shooting downstairs she come up and seat on the floor next to me. I reloaded Python.

'Well that was f...'

And then one ram who survived shooted to her with a shootgun. I replied to him with 6 goodbay signs in cal .357 magnum. Then i turned back to her. She was bleeding realy bad. I catch a alcohol. Then I grabed her with my paw, nice and gentle but still in firm grip that she wont struggle to much.

'Shhhhhh, If you need to cry don't worry i wont tell anybody'

And then i pour her ear with alcohol. She scream and then fainted. I take bandage from the tabble and I bandaged her ear. Then I grab that BK- 47 and using it like a stick i stand up. And then something unexpected. To the room ran a soldier from our army. He looked at me and ask me that I did this.

'Do you see anybody else in this room?'

'No Junior but...where is your leg?'

'I don't know too...'

'Come on we get you out from here.'

'Good to hear that but get out and close door for a few minutes I need to dress myself.'

In that moment I just realized that I have been naked all the time. When i start wearing clothes I found big camo Backpack. I opened it and throw all things from it left's only sniper rifle in i put a pillow on the bottom and I..."

He make a pause and continued,

"I put her in it."

"Jesus relay you take her without her approval?"

Judy asked

"If I left her in that hole forsaken by God she will propably be dead. So yeah I put her in to the backpack and go out. I was transported to the hospital. Then I get information about what happened to the dad squad. It was night. I take backpack on the bed and opened it. She almost kicked me in the face.

'Whe...'

I put paw on her lips.

'Shhhhhh. You will wake up all guys.'

I take my paw from her lips and said

'Are you hungry, or thirsty?'

'Both...and my ear what happend to it?

'Well...'

I give her glass of water and chocolate bar.

'So that what I was saying that was...buckshot. Let me see it.'

But she stoped my paw before I touch it.

'Okay sweetie If you don't let me see your injury you can get infection and you can die. Don't worry I will be gentle this time.'

I take her bandage. Alcohol did good. There wasn't sign of infection. I take new bandage.

'All wolfs are like you?'

She asked.

'No. I know a lot of duchebags that are wolfs.'

'Yeah, we have the same thing with other rabbits. So you will change my bandage and let me go?'

'NOPE.'

'What? Why?'

'You saved my live so I will save your live.'

'How do you want to do this?'

'I am gona be send to Zootopia to make paper work. Guess who is going with me.

I end bandaging her and she try to jump away but I catch her and look her deeply in eyes.

'I think that I can't let you go. I think that I just fall in love.'

She looked at me. We have been staring at each other and then we kiss for first time. It was very hot kiss. When we stop I said

'Please come with me to Zootopia. I know people so you will have posibility to get normal job.'

'Okay, okay shhhhh.'

Somebody walk to the hall. It was guard. She go under my quilt and start to tickle me. I take out sniper rifle that was in backpack too. When guard come closer to me he flash me with his flashlight.

'What arey you doing here?'

'Shhhh, man you don't want to awake all other guys. And tkae this light out of my face.'

'Sorry, but still you can't do things like this. Hide this gun and good night.'

He go away. I get the quilt up and see her sleeping between my legs. She was looking so sweet that i don't want to wake her up. I stay that night awake. When the sun was geting up. She pull out her head from quilt and said...

'Ehhh...eee...that's strange but I still don't know your name.'

'I am Peter Jr. Wrester. But everybody call me Junior or PJ.'

'I am Kate Satford. So PJ I need go to the toilet.'

'I need to think how to do that.'

I looked down and see potty. I give it to her and put a quilt on her. After a while she said

'Ready.'

I take it and put down under the bed. Then doctors come in for controls.

'Quick hide in the backpack.'

She go in and then I put backpack near to me.

The same day I got letter that I will fly to the Zootopia for rehabilitation in the proximate plane. Few hours later on airfield I meet chief Bogo. We talk for a while. When the plane landed somebody come to me and said.

'This is from your father.'

And give me envelope. There was letter from my dad and a credit card. He write there about what happend to his squad. Also he give me credit card with 20k of dollars. He mention too that I schould go and meet Mr. Big.

I bought little flat for me and Kate. We live there happily for over 5 years. Meanwhile I was working for Mr. Big. Did you ever heard about 'The Market'? I was selling guns over there. It is the bigest black market in whole Zootopia. If you need to buy something illegaly you go there. When you end your work there, your files are burned. I stop work there when We get information that Kate is pregnant. It's on rainforest district. Near the Pumas Ice Cream parlor there is back alley. There are only one white door. This is 'The market'.

Then Kate come in.

'Hi guys. Judy, Nick if you want me to drive you back to Zootopia come now.'

And she smiled. They say goodbay to Junior and go out. Judy know what she gona be doing when she get back to the work.

Kate drop them under Judy apartament.

They go in. Nick take metal box and ask

'So what we gona do with it?'

'I will take this and I will bury this.'

'Why?'

'Becouse Nick after that story I just don't want to open this. I will cover this in plastic bag and this 'thing' will wait for the right day.'

'It's your so it's your decisison.'

He smiled to her and then said.

'Well i will go now I have some things to do.'

He give her a sweet kiss in forehead and say standing in door

'See you soon my Cottontail.'


	9. Strange helper

**Strange helper**

It was night. Judy not make it for the back train to Zootopia from Bunnyburrow. She go to the bus stop. It was dark, cars stop passing by. She sit on bench. She was afraid that bus will not come. She call to Nick and said him that she can may not make it for the morning shift :

 _"Don't worry Judy, If you don't come I will cover you. So when..sshhhhshsh... do you...shshshshshssss... have this bus?"_

 _"Nick something interrupts call."_

 _"What...sshhhshshshshhs...say?"_

 _"Nick!"_

But her hone make just few 'BIP' sounds and show that she have no coverage. She stand up and stretched her back. Then she saw few lights far away. She stand up and put her arm in typical for hitchhiker gesture. First car past her very fast :

"Well I think that this guy just not follow the speed limit."

Then a big black truck passed her. She looked with even more wonder what is going on. Then the last car passed her but after few seconds he start to brake. She looked in how fast that car was going on reverse. He stoped under the lantern. It was brown cupe that what can Judy say. Then somebody inside start to pull window down :

 _'Need a ride?'_ asked gently voice from inside.

 _'Yes. Are you going to Zootopia?'_

 _'Exactly. Come in.'_

Judy opened door and saw that driver is young gray and brown jackal.

She come in but her ears was down. She looked closer to the car inside. There was a shotgun near to the steering, barrel was pointed to the roof. On back there was sleeping a red Lynx. Car was clean and maintained inside. When Judy just button up her belt car moved with a big acceleration. She looked behind the window. This road was only to 50 mph. They was driving allready 80mph.

 _'Don't you break the law? There is limit to the 50 mph.'_

He doesn't reply. Then the CB radio make a sound :

 _'Fred where the hell are you? Do we have...'_

But he squeeze microphone and said :

 _'Shut up. I stop to take hitchhiker. I will drop her ...'_

He looked at Judy. He firmly glared her.

 _'Where, drop you bunny?'_

'Downtown Zootopia' she said looking scared at him.

He squeezed microphone again and say _'I will drop her on downtown. Minus 15 minutes.'_

 _'Copy that. Hellhound will not be happy.'_

 _'For what, for one on two not coming back? Please.'_

 _'Well then, Roger back._

 _'Roger.'_

They have still to do more than 70 miles to Zootopia. Judy brak the silence :

 _'So from where are you going guys?'_

He looked at her :

 _'Well we are going from far, far away place named Zootlanta. It's barely 2k miles to do. And that guy on back is my second driver. You know what they say "Time is money" so we stop only for refueling gas. We eat driving, we sleep driving and stuff like this. And what do you do for living?'_

He asked with suspicion in his voice. Judy saw his eyes. They was blue like ocean.

 _'Well I sell carrots.'_

 _'Heheeee, You sell carots in Zootopia, seriously?'_

 _'Yeah, what's strange in that?'_

 _'Nothing just nothing...'_

He looked back on road. They again sit in the completly quiet.

Miles gone by and after two hours of ride she was walking out form Fred car. She say :

 _'Thanks again. See you.'_ and she smiled.

He replied :

 _'Better not...'_ and drive in quickest way away. She became sad.

 _'What a duchebag.'_ she said. She take his number paltes. It was ZA689BD8.

She come to her apartment and go to bed in her clothes. She have only 4 hours left of sleep. But before it she write this numebers on her phone. She still have that strange felling that they will meet agian in not to good situation.


	10. Shotgun

**Shotgun**

It was allready 10am. Nick yawned and get up from the bed. His thoughts was pointed now for only one thing. He want to impress Judy. He dress up. Before he get out he look on calendar thet was hanged on wall. He established what date is today. It was Tuesday. He have 6 days to get a car and learn how to properly drive it. He want to buy motorcycle but after that 'Night' he decided that motorcycle can wait. He now fell bad about all that days when they have a patrol duty. Judy on end of the shift was very tired and Nick? He was okay, not even little bit tired.

 _"Damn..."_

He think and get out. In his way to the Zozolands for breakfast he take out phone and take a call to PJ.

 _"Junior here."_ answered the sound from telephone.

 _"Hi PJ it's Nick."_

 _"Whats up buddy?"_ PJ asked curiously.

 _"Well mayby that sound strange but I need your help."_

 _"Where and when?"_

 _"Do you know where I live?"_

 _"Yeah...I mean I think I know...So when?"_

 _"Okay... for hour?"_

 _"See you then."_ and he hanged up.

...One hour later...

Nick saw a PJ coming from distance. He stand up and throw to trash what left after his breakfast.

 _"Hi PJ."_

 _"Sup."_

They shake paws,

 _"You need to help me."_

 _"Okay, in what I need to help you?"_

 _"I need to buy good car... and I need also to improve my driving skils..."_

 _"Mannn, I was thinking that It is something more complicated, I even take a Van with gun inside"_

 _"Realy?"_

 _"No, just kidding, you call me when I was going back from shooting range. So we need to buy you a car...hmmm... How big is your capital?"_

 _"About four thousand zollars..."_

 _"Well that is substantial amount of money. Okay I think I know where we can go to get you nice car. To my Van."_

He turned around on his foot and start going in to the Van way.

...Still Tuesday but later...

They drive to the ZPD parking. After a few minuts of talk betwen PJ and chief Bogo they get on the guarded area. There was a lot of cars begining on small cars for mouses ending on cars for giraves and elephants.

 _"So waht do we do here exactly?"_ Nick asked curiously.

 _"I am now looking for one car... It was standing here for few years... Mayby no one buy it to this time..."_

 _"Wait, What are you talking about? I was thinking that this is a officers parking."_

 _"Silly, this cars have been used in crimes. They have been a evidence. But when the judgment fell they mostly get placed here. One time to year there is sale. We get special possibility to have sale on exclusiveness."_

Nick looked better on the closest car standing near. Whole door have bullet holes. He got angry. He want a car to impress Judy, not to scary her riding in 'God know's what'.

 _"PJ stop."_

He turned around and look at Nick. He see that he was angry.

 _"What Nick?"_

 _"I want a nice car, not with bullet holes or God know what. I want to... to impress Judy."_

 _"Ooooo I see Wilde is going Wild."_ and he start lughing.

 _"Yeah, laugh before I kick your ass."_

 _"Oh, Nick you made my day. Do you think that I come with you here to buy you completly scrap? This cars cost max thousand Zollars. I will need that money what are left to make It look good."_

Nick smiled. He doesn't think about that.

 _"So what do we looking for?"_

But PJ just was going quiet. Then he stoped and point his paw in to the Zoorolet Camaro. It was burned in back and whole position designed for driver was destroyed. Nick frowned again.

 _"This is scrap."_ Nick said.

 _"Well mayby it look's like but..."_

PJ just opened the car mask and their eyes see a looking like new engine

 _"If you want that bunny to be impressed, you need V8."_

 _"You know what PJ, I will trust you. Here... "_

and he start unbutton his shirt. PJ was standing there like dead. Then what he see made him laugh for long hours. Nick stuck together all Bulk Notes with a duct tape and then he mount them to his body. He take out his money belt and give it to PJ.

 _"Now teach me how to drive properly."_

 _"Sorry Nick, not today. I promised my son that I will go and Practic before tomorow game. But don't worry I will take care about car."_

He looked at Nick. He was resigned.

 _"So, do you need Me to drive you back to home?"_

 _"No thanks, I live without car for a long time so I can deal with it this time too."_

...Friday morning...

Nick was allready at PJ plot. They agreed to meet in the morning and learn on closed space, after this if Nick feel perky they will go and ride in city.

 _"So Nick did you ever led a car?"_

 _"Yeah once when I was joining ZPD."_

 _"So yeah, It's like with ride on bike, you can't forget that."_

They move on plot for few hours and when Nick feel perky they go to ride on the city. On the end of the day when PJ leave Nick under his house he say

 _"It was borring as hell, but at least you know how to drive. If you take my tips you will get used. And for now, See you 'Shotgun'."_ he laughed and drive away. Nick was tired. Now he know exactly how Judy must feel after their patrol shifts.

...Meanwhile...

Judy was walking back to the her parretns home in Bunnyburrow. It was getting dark. Then she hear her phone start to ring. She take it out. She saw that was PJ.

 _"Hi, PJ."_ she said happy.

 _"Hi, I have quick question, do you mayby know what are favourite Nick colours?"_

She was surprised with this ask. She don't know what to say.

" _Bunny are you there?"_

 _"Oh, yeah sorry, I just was pondering to what do you need that."_

 _"You will get in right time, so do you know or not?"_

 _"Yeah I know It is Red and Green."_

 _"Thanks, see you."_

 _"See you."_

She hung up still pondering to what does he need that.

...Sunday evening...

Nick all day was literally looking at his phone. He was waiting for PJ to call. Then finally phone ring. He take up it and answered for call in miliseconds.

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Sup. Nick go out."_ and he hanged up.

Nick go out. He was hoping that PJ do his job good. He go out and saw a Green and Red beauty car. He can't just belive his eyes.

 _"THAT IS MY CAR?"_ he yelled happy.

 _"If you don't like it, I can take..."_ He can't even end becouse Nick come closer to him and start shaking his paw.

 _"Stop it you will rip my arm."_ said happily PJ. _"So this means that you like it?"_

 _"Do I like it? It's looking wonderful." You are the real live saver."_

 _"So there are your keys and the documents. I take care about the everything so you have everything and some extra gadgets inside."_

He oppened door and nick eyes gets erection. It was with sport seats in his two favourite colors. Shores was red and center was green.

 _"You get here the CD palyer with cable to connect your phone, sportage seats, and some thing from me, a hook for gun."_ He smilled but nick was to excited to look on PJ. His car was green with two red lines on the middle.

 _"I thank you again PJ but I need to go now."_

 _"Don't worry."_ He turned around and go away _"See you 'Shotgun'."_

...Few moment's later...

He parked his car under the railway station. He was waiting for Judy. When he talk with her in morning he say that he will come to meet her.

Hours passed by and she still was not showing up. Then his phone ring. He take it out and hear.

 _"Hi Nick... I am sorry but my train fled. I am on Bus stop now. I might not come for morning shift."_

 _"Don't worry Judy, If you don't come I will cover you. So when do you have this bus?"_

 _"Nick...shhhh...call."_

 _"What did you say?"_

But he hear only a buzzer sound and then connection have been lost.

He go back home. He parked car under his apartment, close and secure his new car and get in. He go to bed in his clothes. He was disappointed. He just didn't realized that this day become crazy in few hours. Before he fell asleep he wondered how is going his plan.


	11. Birth of Hellhound - part 1

**Birth of Hellhound - part 1**

...Back in time for 15 years. It's 2001...

Judy was walking to the bus stop from where Bus had to take kids to school. There was a lot of kids, especially rabbits. But from them, there was few other species and even few predators. They stay in their group. Three of them was the biggest torment for Judy. It was jackal Fred Viter, hyena Tery Brown and Alsatian Helly Bowhun. They was in the same class. They all want like Judy become a Police Officers. Judy don't like all of them, they was unkind to her. Only Tery was nice to her but only when they have been alone. He realy like Judy.

 _"Well, well, well, who we got there." Said Helly an look at Judy. "So you still want to be a Police Oficer?"_

 _"Yes..."_ said Judy.

He pushed her and she fall to the ground. She was scared. He take out his claws and said

 _"Bunny can't be a real cop... Only if you want to be carrot cop you want me to give you scar like Gideon?"_

She closed her eyes. They start laughing. Tery was looking at her and in the same time laughing of coercion. He was mad at Helly. They want to be a Cop's but for now they was acting like normal knaves. Bus come to the station and stop. They run quickly lefting Judy on the ground. She was very close to start crying but then she saw a paw. She caught it and get lifted up. It was Tery. He smilled to her and then go to bus.

 _"I will be a real cop Helly, I will be!"_ she said in her mind and get to the bus.

...Back in time for over nine years. It's 2007...

It was another lazy day in school. Judy and Tery was very close to each other. Not in school but after it. They have been best firends. They want to go to academy together and become a Police officers. Fred have a accident on his father motorcycle and he can't join the police forces, becouse of his back. Helly get a proposition from his dad to stay and help him with their familly business. Only Tery still want to be a police officer. Fred that day have not been in school. He was inquiring why Fred doesn't show in school.

Suddenly door's to class opened and Fred ran inside and yelled

" _I did it! I get the driving license."_

Tery and Helly want to stand up and congratulate him but their teacher who was ewe looked at Fred and said

 _"That nice Fredy but now please sit down and don't make a confusion."_

 _"Oh I am sorry Ms. Woling."_ he said still with big smille, and sit in his bench.

This was their last lesson. They go out from school. The 'Three Brotherhood' as they call them self go out. They saw Fred going through parking and pointed paws on his car and said

 _"Taa daa."_

It was brown, Zoorolet Monte Carlo. They looked at it and still was talking how much things they can do now. Fred was a realy good driver.

Judy smiled seeing smile on their faces. When they end elementary school they stop oppress her. They all was from different classes of live. Tery family was the poorest from all of them. His parrents have been doing everything to make his live at least a little bit better. Fred parents was in medium class. They allways have money to buy him a pressent but for car he need to work him self. Guess where he need to work.

On Judy's parents farm. He work a lot of times with Judy. They become friends and on his last day of work he give her a flowers and said that he is sorry for what happened in past. She forgiven him.

Helly's parents was the richest from them. They buy him what ever he want. He doesn't know how hard work looks like. He was going to get job in his father factory.

Judy was going slowly in to the Bus stop. Then she hear that sound ov V8. She hear only a loud mussic, what suddenly subsided.

 _"Hey Judy, need a ride?"_ asked voice from the car. It was Fred.

"No, I will ride by bus." she said still walking, Fred was folowing her.

 _"Come on Judy, you know me, you will be in home in ten minutes."_

 _"Well, I think I can trust you."_ she smiled. It was realy nice from his side to help her. By bus she need a hour to get back to plot and then a few minutes walk to get to home.

He opened door from inside. She jumped in and after clasp her bellts she saw a knife pointed in her face.

 _"What you gona do now, Bunny?"_ asked dark voice from back.

 _"Good damn it, Helly stop it."_ said Fred, he fell stupid for what just Helly did.

" _Don't worry Fredy It's just a play. Look at her how frightened now she is."_ and start laughing.

 _"Ha, ha, mister funny inside this nice car? That's sad."_ she said. Fred and Tery was close to start laughing but then something not normal happened. Helly catch Judy by her ears and pull her back. He point a knife at her thorat.

 _"What happened? Bunny lose her sense of humor?"_ Fred stoped car immediately.

 _"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?"_ he yelled at Helly. He looked at him and start laughing. _"Give me this knife now!"_ he said.

 _"Okay mister sad."_ he give his knife back to Fred. He put it into glove compartment. Then Helly put a headphones into his ears and close his eyes. Judy was terrified. After they grt on the Judy's parents farm Judy quickly get out. Fred go out immediately after her.

 _"Judy wait..."_

 _"For what?"_ she said with water in her eyes.

 _"Look i don't know what happened to him, I am sorry, It was not suposed to happen."_

 _"But look, this happened and you cant do anything now about it."_

 _"I know, I just want to say sorry."_

 _"So this doesn't was your plan?"_ she wiped her tears.

 _"No. I just want to be nice."_

 _"Well, thank you and congratulations for geting a driving license. But for now please just go."_

 _"Okay... do you want me to toss you to school tomorow?"_

 _"Tomorow is Saturday."_

 _"Oh... But if you need a ride just give me a signal. I owe you after what just happened."_

She smilled and shook her head. He smiled too and go to his car. After while she don't see him and his car.

...Winter 2007...

It was geting dark. Judy stay for additional classes. Fred was going slowly this time, whole road was iced. They was talking about making a gift for Tery. Suddenly CB radio spoke. _*To all units we have a masive fire coming from Bowhun factory. Propably ten deaths.*_

 _"Fred from where did youuu..."_

Fred unexpectedly accelerated.

 _"My parent's and Tery's parents was going there today."_

He saw a police lock. He turned and car go through bushes. They was riding now by snow meadows. Judy saw a big determination in his eyes. He go throught the wooden fence. They get to the site wher all fire units was deployed to extinguish the fire. Fred go out with light speed. Judy go after him and start to look for him. He found him near to the place where was laying ten bodys covered with some material. He was kneeling there. She hear that he is crying.

 _"Why, Why this happened!"_

She come closer and put paw on his schoulder. He look at her and growling said

 _"I want to be alone, NOW!"_

She jumped back

 _"Take my car... please..."_ and he throw a key's back. She catch them.

After few days there was collective funeral. Tery was crying, Fred was standing there in big depresion and Helly? He didn't show up.

After all Judy come closer to Tery and ask

 _"What is going to happen with you now?"_

 _"I am gona be living with my grand parents and we gona sell my parent's house."_

 _"If you need any help, you know where to find me."_

She snuggled Tery and go to Fredy. He was not himself. She saw that he must not be sleping. He still was looking at his parent's grave.

 _"Fred?"_

He turned his head and look at Judy. She see that hi is still crying.

 _"If you need any help... you know where to find me..."_

 _"I have a question."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Do you know how to bring people back to life?"_

 _"Fred..."_

 _"You don't understand. I argue with them that day. I don't have possibility to say that I am sorry. I said them that I hate them. I... I just... I..."_ he can't said anything else.

Judy come closer to him and hug him too. He replied with hug.

Atmosphere in Bunnyburrow was sad. No body know what started fire and where is Helly...

...Back in time for over seven years. It was 2009...

Judy and Tery after passing secondary school certificate, submitted pass to the Police Academy. They saw themself for last time enetring the accadmey. They don't knwo what happened to Fred and Helly. Tery know only that Fred is starting work in a repair shop becouse his parents savings was ending. What happend to him and Helly was more frightening than they can imagine.


	12. Birth of Hellhound - part 2(end)

**Birth of Hellhound - part 2 (end)**

...Summer, year 2010...

It was 6pm. Fred go out from the job and go ahead to his car. It was parked near the repair shop. When he just get in, he put his head on steering. He started engine and turn on the radio. Then he feel that somebody is sitting on back seat.

 _"Well if you want to rob me, you have bad day. This car is in bad condition and I don't have any money."_

 _"So that how you say hello to your old friend?"_

He turned around his head and see Helly.

 _"Holy moly, Man where have you been for this few years?"_

 _"I traveled. I can't take my mind after my parents died."_

 _"Well that's sad. Do you remember Judy?"_

 _"This bunny?"_

 _"Yeah her. She and Tery got to the Police academy. Unbelievable."_

 _"Yeah... Mayby we go for a drink?"_

 _"I don't have money."_

 _"Don't worry I will pay for you."_

 _"Then what are we waiting for?"_

...Later that day...

Fred was driving Helly to his 'New' home. He was speeding. Then they hear and see a police car.

 _*Pull over driver*_

 _"Great." said Fred._

 _"I will handle this."_

 _"Okay."_

Car stoped. Police oficer come to the car and said

 _"So do you know how fast have you been going?"_

 _"Propably to fast officer."_

 _"Exactly. There is speed limit to 50 mph and you have been going over 100 mph."_

 _"Damn..."_

 _"Yeah. I will write mandate and I am right back."_ he smilled oddly.

Fred punched his head with his paw and said

 _"Great, just great...Wait where are you going?"_ he said to Helly but he just go out form car. He was walking to the Police car.

Fred get out too. Then he saw something that changed his live . Helly take out from his back a ZUZI and start shooting to the oficers. After few seconds their bodys have bullet holes. Both of them was dead. Fred was fearful.

 _"What The Hell!?"_

 _"Help me or you will end like them."_ he pointed gun at Fred.

 _"I was thinking that we have been friends?"_

 _"We are and now I need your help. Take radio from trunk. We gona need it. Oh and open your trunk. We gona need to hide this things."_

He put gloves on his hands and take keys and Fred driving license form officer. Then he take out pump shotgun from hook and Z4. He take their belts too. Fred put a glove on one of his hands and open trunk. He take all thigs that have been there. After few minutes they again was siting in Fred car. Helly was pointing gun at him.

 _"Now to Zootopia."_

 _"I need to refuel car..."_

 _"Okay. We will stop on Gas station."_

 _"Why, why did you do this?"_

 _"Why? For what is better question my friend. You see that police Z4 costs on black market over twenty thousands Zollars. All that stuff we have ther is worth over 100 thousands Zollars. We gona go and sell this on 'The Market'."_

 _"..."_

 _"I have a job proposition for you. Let's become partners. I will pay you... hmmm... 40%. You will get today 40 thousands Zollars."_

 _"I don't know man."_

 _"Other option is to get a bullet hole in you head."_

 _"Okay... I see this is only one option to take so okay let's become partners."_

 _"I am very glad to hear that."_

When they get to 'The Market' Helly go out. After few moments he get back to car and said

 _"Okay drive in to this garage."_

Fred did it. When garage door's closed car start moving down. It was hidden elevator. His eyes see a big hall hidden under the ground. There was a lot of cars with everything. Starting on drugs, ending on rocket launchers.

 _"Damn..."_

 _"I said the same thing when I get there for first time."_

Fred looked at Helly. He saw madness in his eyes.

...Few hours later...

They sell last thing.

 _"So we can move on now."_ said Helly.

 _"Not so quickly."_ said some dark voice. They turn around and see a black leopard. _"My name is Red. I heard that you guys take out two police officers and stole their stuff."_

 _"Mayby..."_

 _"Well I smuggling guns from Zootlanta to Zootopia and I am searching for guys with balls."_

 _"How much?"_

 _"300 Thousands for one course."_

 _"Damn..."_ said Fred.

 _"So? Interested?"_

 _"Where and when?"_

 _"Tomorow in docks, I will tell you everything."_

After that day they start smuggling guns. Fred modified his car. He reduced weight and improve engine. He also ad a gun hook and put a shotgun there for protect if something goes wrong. He also have hiden LMG in trunk. He mounted a pipe bumper on front and made a paint job. Now it was brown with grey triangle on mask and black roof.

...Now...

He get back to the dock. Truck was allready being unloaded. Hellhound come closer to the Fredy car and said

 _"Where the hell have you been?"_

 _"As I said I take a hitchhiker. You won't belive me who it was."_

 _"Who?"_

 _"Our police bunny, Judy Hopps."_ he get out from the car and immediately get punched in the face.

 _"For what?"_

 _"You idiot, did she know that was you?"_

 _"Of course not."_

 _"You have luck this time, never do this thing again."_

 _"Okay Helly."_

He get punched again

 _"Never ever call me that again."_

...The same day, some time later...

He go back to Bunnyburrow to his family home. He sit on couch and open a beer. He want to sit there and watch some TV. Instead his phone ring. He take it up and answered. It was lynx named Peper. She was helping Fred in road.

 _"Come quick to the Market something is not wright."_

 _"I just get back to home Peper. Stop overreacting."_

 _"No everybody say that something is not okay and hellhound is looking for you."_

 _"Ehhh, okay I will be there in hour."_

 _"Okay I will tell about it to hellhound."_

He get out from house and jump in to car. After hour of ride he managed to get to the market. He have this strange feeling now too. He parked his car under closest building. He was not wondering what will happen this day.


	13. Rat-trap

**Rat-trap**

Fred was going to the place where Pepper said they will meet. It was very strange day on market. There have been a lot more "buyers" and "sellers".

 _"Is this a christmas sale?"_ he said to himself. He finaly found Pepper in her red pickup. She was eating a sandwich. When she saw Fred she automaticly smilled.

 _"So you come."_

 _"Yeah, Hellhound will rip apart my body if i don't show up. Why there is so much animals today?"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _"Oh, Tracer want to see you. He is in his van."_

 _"Yeah... Come with me?"_

 _"Nah..."_ she take bite of her sandwich.

He rolled his eyes and said after few steps _"Girls..."_

He reached Tracer Van. He was selling another old Zoosin Zagant rifle to somebody.

 _"Hey Tracer..."_ he said and waved his hand for welcome.

Old otter looked at him and said "Fredy, my friend whats going on?"

 _"Good and you? I heard that you have something for me?"_

 _"Very good, I never have so much clients in one day."_ he turned away and start going to the van cabin. _"I know that you like revolvers, so i found something very good for you."_

Fred eyes lit up. He just love revolvers. Pepper love them too. She even give him a Zmith & Wesson revolver when he have birthday. Tracer go to the cabin and take out a wooden box.

 _"Here you go."_ He give Fred a box and smilled. _"Not for free of course but i will give you 50% discount. You helped me with my van few times so you deserve it."_

Fred opened box and his eyes get erection. It was old but looking like new Zagant Model 1895. They was realy expensive but powerfull too. There was a 7 rounds and a holster for it.

He take holster out and put it on his belt. Then he opened chameber and load 7 rounds. There was leash too. After all that he coome closer to the otter but then everything start to fall down in his live.

 _*ZPD! Paws to the air!*_ they both heard this from few sites. It was a trap.

He was walking realy fast in Pepper way. He get betwen two trucks and then saw them. This was two young wolfes dressed in ZWAT clothes.

 _"Hey you there, paws to the air!"_

He take quick his new toy and shoot lamp that was on roof. It fell down and hit them both. They was lying on the floor. He still was going in the direction where Pepper was. And then whole his horror happened. He saw her. It was young bunny. She pointed a tazer at him and yelled "Stop in the name of law!"

He point revolver to the fire extinguisher that was standing near her and pull the trigger. She fall to the ground. He didn't know that she fall not from snow geting out quickly from fire extinguisher but a splinter what hit her betwen connection of bulletproof vest.

He managed to get to Pepper car. She wasn't there.

 _*Judy!*_ He heard.

 _"Damn it start you piece of crap!"_ he yelled at the ignition. Then door's to the car oppened and he saw Pepper. She quickly put her paw on ignition and start pickup. He put a pedal to the metal and heard that very familiar to him sound. It was bouncing bullets. Some police oficer was satanding behind them and shooting in rage. He accelerate and smash though old emergency exit. They smashed through rusted metal door's and get on the street. There was a loot of police officers and cars. There was mobile prison truck. They saw them too. The chase begin.

...Half an hour earlier...

Judy was puting a bulletproof vest on her body. She was exiced like never. They got informations from their best informator.

 _"So now you gona be Bambo, Judy?"_ said Nick facetiously. He was allready equiped with everything. They have been waiting for so long.

 _"Yeah just give me Z60 MG Nick and I will be Bambo."_ they both laughed.

" _Judy I have a question."_

 _"Yes Nick?"_

 _"Would you like to go with me to the park film night today?"_

 _"Of course Nick."_ she smilled and then said _"I have question too."_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Are you inviteing me for a date?"_

 _"Eeeeeeee...When did you changed from dumb bunny to the detective bunny?"_

 _"Har har, so this means yes?"_

 _"Yes, but if you don't want to go with me i will understand this."_

 _"Oh Nick mayby I become a detective bunny but you still are a dumb fox."_

 _"I will catch you about 7PM?"_

 _"I will be waiting."_ They both smilled and go to "The Market".

...Minutes before Judy get hit...

Nick was following Judy. They heard a lot of gunshots in distance. Judy standed near to the fire extinguisher. Then time for Nick slowed down. He saw Judy yelling and pointing tazer at this jackal. Then he hear shoot and saw a big white cloud geting out from fire extinguisher . He quickly run to Judy and saw it. It was blood. He yelled _*Judy!*_ then he yelled _"Help, she get hit.''_ Rhino officer come and get Judy up. He was mad like never. He want to kill that guy now. He saw him siting in red pickup. He take out his Zlock and start shooting. Then he run after the car but his cardio still was in bad shape. When he run out he saw a free Interceptor . He jumped in and said by the radio to the police helicopter pilot

 _"Follow that red pickup. There are armored thiefs."_

 _"Roger that, officer?"_

 _"Nick Wilde..."_

...Some time later... 

They was geting on the bridge. Fred was relaxed. Pepper mayby not too much but she was working with them only two months. Then he fell that his body was moving along even if he doesn't want that. They get hit. It was Nick.

Pickup wheels loosed adhesion and rollover. Then it smashed throught bariers and fell to the river . Nick stoped interceptor. Then go to the barier and saw pickup slowly sinking to the river. He heard sound from radio and come back to interceptor. It was Bogo.

 _"Nick did you get them?"_

 _"Yes chief. Their car landed in river."_

 _"Ehh I will need to send divers, oh and Nick somebody want to see you in Zootopia Holy Mary hospital."_

 _"Roger that."_ he said and put sirens on. He come to hospital in quickest way he can. He realy quickly found room where Judy was lieing in bed.

 _"Nick. "_ she said and smille. He run to her and huged her realy tight.

 _"I was so woried about you."_

 _"Nah that was nothing. I have a small splinter in my body but it not even hurt my guts. Doctor said that I can go out today. "_

 _"But you was unconscious."_

 _"I fell bad and fainted."_

 _"Ehhhh. Mayby this now sounds stupid but...Does that means that we still can go on our date?"_

 _"I was hoping that you ask. Yes our plans are not disturbed after all this what happened."_

They both huged themself. It was begining of their common live.


	14. First Date

**First Date**

Nick was uptight. He was nervous about their first date. This was the biggest movie showing in all of Zootopia. In the main park, there was a big screen and projector being set up. Today was Criminal Movie Night, Judy's favorite genre of movie. He stopped his car in front of Judy's apartment and took his phone out. He sent her message.

 _*You ok?*_

 _*Yeah, I will be down in a few minutes. ;)*_

 _*No need hurry Cottontail.*_

He started switching radio stations. Everywhere there was information about a police raid on illegally marketed guns. Everywhere.

 _"Nick!"_ She waved her paw in the air and started coming down.

 _"Hey Carrots, how's your wound?"_

 _"I almost forgot about it. Nice car, Nick."_ She looked at it and was impressed.

 _"I know, right."_ He got out and opened the passenger door for Judy.

She smiled and said, " _Nick, when did you change from a sly fox to gentleman fox?"_

 _"For you, I have always been a gentleman."_ He made his sly look.

 _"Har, Har. So are we going to see this movie?"_

 _"Oh yes, right."_ He was looking at Judy and totally forgot about their date. He start his V8 and moved forward. Judy was happy. From the first moment when she meet Nick, when he was working with Finnick, something inside her told her that he was more than a friend. And now he asked her to go with him on a date. She looked at him. He was looking so good.

They managed to get to the parking lot near the park. There were a lot of cars. Nick got out quickly and opened the door for Judy.

 _"Thank you Nick,"_ she said as she got out of the car. Then she grabbed his hand. He was not expecting that, but he stayed calm. He was not showing his high stress level.

They went and sat on a blanket. It was like a picnic. Nick took out some Cola and popcorn from his bag. For the first few minutes when movie started, they were watching while just holding each other's hands. But then Judy got closer to Nick and laid on his legs.

 _"You don't mind Nick, if I lie like this?"_

 _"Of course not."_ He looked at her. She was looking so peaceful and nice in the moon light. He started stroking her head. It felt so good.

 _"Oh Nick..."_ she said.

 _"Bad?"_ he asked curiously.

 _"No, don't stop. This is so relaxing."_

 _"Anything for my Cop Bunny."_

 _"You said that to me the last time that you wanted to say something, during that freaky night in Foxwile,"_ she said, and turned her head to see Nick's face. He looked down and their eyes met. He knew that he couldn't hide it forever. Now or never.

 _"That night I wanted to tell you that I loved you, and whatever happened I would always love you."_

 _"Oh Nick...Do you remember our first meeting? I was on parking duty that day."_

 _"Yeah, I was working with Finnick back then."_

 _"I felt something strange at that moment. Something in your eyes...I don't know exactly what it was today."_

 _"I felt strange too. Maybe later I had been a little bit of a d*** for what I said. I am sorry."_

 _"Nick, I meant that I love you too."_

He looked very happily at her. She was looking very happy too.

 _"But this isn't friendzone love?"_ he asked shockingly.

 _"Oh shut up."_ She grabbed his shirt took him down and kissed him.

 _*Nick has stopped working.*_

She let him go after kissing him and looked at him. He had flown away, his mind had stopped working.

 _"Oh no. I destroyed Nick,"_ she said. Then Nick got back to reality, quickly looking at Judy. Then he grabbed her and kissed her even better than Judy had kissed him. They both stayed in their kissing position, cuddling each other. After the movie they stayed there and watched the stars. This was best night of their lives. They talked a lot. When it was 12 PM, they got back to Nick's car. He drove her to her apartment.

 _"So...see you tomorrow at our job,"_ Nick said, but instead he heard:

 _"Nick, could you stay with me tonight? I feel lonely in my apartment."_

He jumped out of his car and followed her in. They spent the whole night in her apartment, cuddling with each other. Then Judy fell asleep on his legs. He was petting her head with his paw and thought,

 _*So now I need to get something more important. If things happen fast between us, well... Now I need to get a ring and ask her to be my wife...Maybe in a week, or a month. Time will tell.*_

After this thought he laid his head on the couch and ended up falling asleep too.

 _My fanfictions have grammar problems. They are repaired by LilyTheNinjaGirl. Give her follow, like, chocolate or something. She is doing a lot of work repairing my shity grammar. :)_


	15. some informations

Soo... It's a litlle bit quiet over here.

If someone is interested why I am not writing right now the main problem is that I am doing a driver license. I am on last straight wayto get it so stay tuned :)

And if someone want to become beta reader just PM me.


End file.
